Non-woven membranes are made from polymers through techniques, such, as melt blown or melt spun techniques. In melt blown techniques, molten fibers are formed and are discharged from a spinneret, and are stacked and bonded together to form the non-woven membrane. The non-woven membrane thus formed has a plurality of pores, which renders the non-woven membrane to be permeable to air and water and useful in applications, such as diapers, napkins, cloths, filters, etc. However, the pores in the non-woven membrane are randomly formed, have various sizes, and do not have a defined directivity for flow of water or liquid, which limits the application of the non-woven membrane.